Camp Tanoshii
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Characters from A LOT of anime here, all gathering to go to a summer camp! Including, Kuroko no Basuke, Karneval, Free!, Black Butler, Fairy Tail... Activities and fun ensue but the guys from Fairy Tail are also on a job to investigate a certain butler... enjoy!
1. Welcome to Camp Tanoshii

_**Not exactly an AU, more of a meeting of worlds. Please enjoy and comment!**_

**Chapter One: Welcome to Camp Tanoshii**

The warm summer sun shone down on the two young men as they walked, keeping them constantly uncomfortable as the perspiration trickled down their backs. It wasn't that they were unfit in any way - in fact they were extremely healthy, well-built boys - it was simply because it was so darn hot. They were used to practicing sports indoors, using their school's gym as a training area and the basketball courts as their second home. The shorter of the two removed his glasses and wiped them on his shirt in an attempt to remove the slippery sweat,

"Tell me again why we're going to this place, Coach."

In front of the boys was a much smaller person, Aida Riko. She wiped her forehead and turned to look at the pair she'd known since middle school,

"_Because_ you two need the practice. You're getting old."

Kiyoshi Teppei, the taller of the two, almost choked on his bottle of water and his thick eyebrows rose in mock devastation,

"'Old?' Hyuuga and I are only 17!"

"You're the same age as us!" Hyuuga snapped as he pushed his glasses back onto his face.

Riko nodded but the serious expression stayed glued to her face; she knew they weren't old, not even in sporting terms, but she also knew that the younger members of the Seirin basketball team had caught up with them. Heck, Kagami and Kuroko had surpassed them, what with their secret moves and dedication to the sport. It was time for the senpais to gain back some control and this summer camp was precisely what they needed.

They reached the large wooden gates moments later; the gates were tall, at least three times the height of Kiyoshi, and the large metal letters above them shimmered in the sunlight. They read 'Camp Tanoshii', or they would have done if someone hadn't knocked the 'm' from the word 'camp'.

"Classy place," Hyuuga shaded his eyes to look up at the broken sign but was instead met with the back of his friend's large head. Kiyoshi beamed up at the sign as though he was about to enter Jurassic Park and turned to face his teammate with a wide grin,

"This place looks great!" Hyuuga could almost see the idiot's tail wagging. He sighed and dragged his feet as Riko pushed open the gates to reveal Camp Tanoshii in all its glory.

Teenagers seemed to be in every corner of the outdoor space; some played with footballs, others were chatting and some looked simply bewildered, just standing in the open space. There didn't seem to be much order to the chaos, everyone was simply doing what they wanted. Riko seemed annoyed already.

Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head and fidgeted with his bags as the three of them absorbed the scene before them,

"Err, Riko?"

The small girl looked up at him, a frown carved into her forehead, "Hmm?"

"Where are all the girls?"

Beside him, Hyuuga's jaw dropped; Kiyoshi was never one to swoon over women and he _certainly_ wasn't one to mention them in front of their coach! Before he could speak, however, Kiyoshi continued,

"I mean… There are literally no girls."

"Ah…" Riko's eyes darted around the grassy area. To the picnic tables, across to the concrete sports area, the drinking fountains, the dormitories… Not one female. Her mouth twitched and she suddenly pounced at Hyuuga, grabbing his shirt collar, "Where are all the girls?!" She looked like a feral cat as she tugged on his shirt harder, "Why am I the only one?!"

Arms raised in surrender, Hyuuga shook his head, "I don't know! You chose the place!"

A small snort of laughter escaped Kiyoshi's lips but a stern look from Riko made him bite his tongue. Before she could castrate him, however, the gates opened behind them and a group of three stepped into the camp.

"I don't want to goooooo~" Lucy Heartfilia's arms dragged along the ground as she shuffled along behind her companions. They'd been walking for at least three miles because Natsu couldn't take the motion of the bus they had gotten on any longer. He still looked a little green around the gills but he didn't want to look weak in front of Gray and so continued to stride along, ahead of Lucy.

The three of them had been sent to this area on a job and at first Lucy had been super excited about it; she'd never been to a summer camp before and being able to go with her best friends was something she'd always dreamed of. However, now that it was actually happening and she'd had to carry her heavy bags miles across the countryside, she was no longer elated. In fact, she was pretty _de_flated.

"AHA!" Lucy almost fell over as Natsu yelled at the top of his voice, "We're here!"

"Finally," Lucy sighed.

Gray pushed open the large gates, followed by Natsu and Lucy, the latter of which flopped into the camp like a dead fish, landing softly on her chest.

"Ah! A girl!"

Lucy looked up from her flopped state to see a slim girl with short caramel-coloured hair pointing at her with a huge smile on her face. The blond got to her feet and held out her hand for the other to shake, however the shorter girl's eyes remained elsewhere on Lucy.

"Ah, Coach," a very tall, very _handsome_ guy with glasses cleared his throat and the girl stopped staring. She composed herself and shook Lucy's hand firmly,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riko."

Laughing a little nervously Lucy introduced herself and then proceeded to introduce the boys. Riko did the same for Hyuuga and Kiyoshi but Lucy missed their names as she was too busy feeling lightheaded as she stared at Riko's company. They were so _tall_! And their physique, well, it made Gray look like a pussycat compared to these tigers.

"You must be hot," Kiyoshi gestured to a half-naked Gray who quickly realised his lack of clothes and flushed scarlet.

"Put some clothes on, man!" Natsu grinded his teeth at his friend and Gray did the same, leaving Lucy to smile awkwardly at their new friends. The smile didn't last long; she quickly spun to look at the arguing duo and shouted,

"Stop it! People are looking!"

"I wonder what all the noise is about over there, Rei-chan," Nagisa Hazuki gestured towards the members of the Fairy Tail guild and stood on his tiptoes to try and see past the tall guys in the way. His effort was futile, however, as the giants blocked his view.

His teammate and best friend, Rei Ryugazaki, continued to drag their suitcases up the wooden steps of the large dormitory; the camp leaders had told them that the dormitory could hold up to twenty people and was usually separated into sexes, although Rei had only seen two girls in the whole camp so far. One of the cases he was dragging on caught on the step and Nagisa had to dive for it before it could tumble all the way back down,

"Ah! Careful, Rei-chan! My clothes are in there!"

Rei looked at the small boy as his glasses slid down his nose, "Well then why don't you carry it up here!"

"I'm not strong enough," Nagisa played his 'puppy dog eyes' card and Rei just sighed, continuing to drag the cases into the building. Above the door was a carving of a bear and the word 'Kuma'.

Once inside the building, Nagisa dashed ahead of Rei and dived onto a set of bunk-beds, seemingly claiming them as their own. He scrambled onto the top bunk like a little monkey and looked down on Rei, something he was not often privileged to do,

"I'm on top!"

Rei cleared his throat and tried to hide his blush by pushing up his glasses before mumbling, "Fine, whatever."

As the pair began to unpack, Nagisa doing so very untidily and Rei with much more organisation, a low mumbling caught Rei's attention. Someone was lying on the lower bunk opposite the swimmers' and he looked like he was holding some sort of stuffed animal in his hands. Another guy was also on the bunk above said-mumbler and he was enjoying some music on his ipod, dancing quite vigorously and precariously close to the edge of the bunk. The mumbling-guy finally stopped, noticing Rei's stare, and sat up so that he could stare back; he had short green hair and glasses, which he pushed higher onto his nose with fingers that were taped.

Nagisa noticed the others and stopped unpacking so that he could introduce himself. Instead of walking over to the two guys like a sane human being, he simply knelt on his top bunk and shouted,

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Nagisa and this here is Rei-chan!"

Rei clenched his jaw and whispered, "Don't introduce me as 'Rei-chan', Nagisa-kun!"

The breastroke-expert grinned mischievously and waited for a response from the strangers. The green-haired guy got to his feet and placed whatever it was he had been holding back onto the bed before walking over to the swimmers. Rei stood up to shake his hand but found he couldn't look him square in the eyes as the top of his head only reached the stranger's chin.

"Pleasure, I'm Midorima Shintarou."

Nagisa held out his hand from the bunk-bed to shake but recoiled when he saw Midorima's taped fingers,

"Did you hurt yourself?!"

A smug look came over Midorima's face and he pushed his glasses up knowingly, "No, I-"

"Shin-chan's fingers will fall off if he takes off the tape!" It was the dancing guy. He had ended his personal performance and was now standing beside his taller friend. Rei relaxed a little as this guy was slightly shorter than him and clearly not as stuck up as his friend.

"Takao, will you-" Midorima had lost all composure and seemed irate at the fact that this Takao person had wrecked his cool. He lifted his chin and composed himself before turning back to his side of the room.

"Nice to meet ya," Takao grinned widely and turned on his heel, following the grumpy Midorima to their bunks.

A blue hoodie, some goggles and an extra pair of boots. That was all Gareki had packed in his suitcase. Yogi had only decided to tell him about this little trip earlier that day and so Gareki had had almost no time to think of anything else to pack, not that he actually _had_ much of anything to pack.

A head covered in messy blond hair suddenly appeared, upside-down, next to Gareki's, a huge smile covering most of its face. He tried to push it away but Yogi was clinging on tight,

"Isn't this fun, Gareki-kun?!" Yogi's face was slowly growing more and more red as he hung from his top bunk, "We're going to have such a great time here!"

"Mmm," Gareki grumbled.

Yogi smiled and returned to his bunk; he could see the entire dorm from up there and he liked the feeling of being able to detect anyone and everyone as they came and went from the building. He spotted another blond head a few beds down and waved enthusiastically at the small boy who, much to Yogi's delight, returned the smile and waved back.

Just as Yogi was about to rest his eyes a little, the group of six from outside bumbled into the dormitory, suitcases and bags clattering as they did so. Gray and Natsu found a bunk they could share, as did Kiyoshi and Hyuuga and the girls decided to bunk together at the far end of the room where they could best hide from prying eyes. They settled quickly, Natsu even fell asleep, exhausted from the walk, and everyone seemed to take a sigh of relief as the dorm filled up nicely.

"Ahh," Yogi laid back, his hands behind his head, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Almost 2 hours after everyone had arrived, the door to the dormitory creaked open. It was almost 5:30pm and the sky's orange hue bled in through the windows as the final camper entered, giving him an almost ethereal glow. Gray nudged Natsu, who was sitting beside him on Lucy's bed, and they looked up to see the new arrival.

A small boy, no older than thirteen, with dark hair and an eye-patch stepped into the room with his arms folded and a look of boredom on his face. He was wearing some rather odd clothes that seemed more fitting for a ball than a summer camp and he even had a tiny cane to complete the ensemble. His one exposed eye scanned the area swiftly before landing on Natsu, he then looked Natsu up and down and frowned, as if in disgust. Natsu curled his lip and started to get to his feet, ready for a fight, however, before he could move towards the boy, he was pushed firmly back onto the bed.

"What the-" he sat blinking on the bed, utterly dumbfounded as to what just happened. He turned to Gray, "Did you just push me?" Gray shook his head, as did Lucy, "Then what…?"

Before he could think on it any more, the young boy spoke. He sounded extremely young but something in the way he held himself told the entire room that he was not a naïve and innocent child,

"Put them down there, Sebastian."

Midorima, who had been watching the whole thing, suddenly stiffened where he sat, a cold chill running down his spine. There was someone _with_ the boy! He hadn't even noticed that he was standing there but now that he _had_ seen him, there was no getting away from his presence. His lack of presence earlier was something almost akin to Kuroko's 'vanishing drive' but no one else could do that, could they? The man was tall, at least six foot, with raven hair and piercing eyes. He was also dressed strangely and, if Midorima wasn't mistaken, he seemed to be taking orders from the boy.

The man helped the boy into more comfortable clothes, they were still old fashioned, as if he was cosplaying someone from one of the old shows that used to air on TV but at least he'd lost the cane. The man, whom the boy had called Sebastian, then proceeded to unpack the boy's suitcase and place his clothes in the drawer underneath the bunk-beds.

Before anyone could gawk at them any longer, two men (older than the campers but only by a few years) entered the dormitory wearing t-shirts that read 'Camp Tanoshii'. They were both quite tall, slim yet muscular but that is where the similarities ended; one had short, brown spiky hair and a gentle smile, whereas the other had tall grey hair and a mask that hid the bottom half of his face. The fact that it was impossible to see his facial expressions made Gareki a little uncomfortable as well as wary and he thought that a few of the other campers looked as though they felt the same.

"Dinner time!" the grey-haired camp leader clapped his hands and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, "Food's being served in the dining hall over there, enjoy!"

Without another word the two men exited, leaving the campers to prepare for their first meal at Camp Tanoshii. 'This should be eventful,' was the main thought flowing through the group.


	2. First Night

**Chapter Two: First Night**

Kiyoshi stepped into the dining hall expecting it to be crammed with other teenagers stuffing their faces and generally making a mess. However, the only people in the large room were those that he had already met in his dormitory; each little group or couple seemed to be keeping to themselves and it was making him wonder whether or not it had been a very good idea to come here in the first place. Something was definitely a little odd about the place and he supposed he wasn't the only one to have noticed it. Before he could dwell on the matter any further, he joined Hyuuga, Riko, Lucy and her two friends at the table and began to tuck into his large meal.

Natsu was chewing on a chicken drumstick whilst buttering a piece of bread and trying to talk at the same time but a sly kick to the shin from Lucy soon made him snap his mouth shut. He realised all too soon that he'd literally bitten off more than he could chew and reached for the glass of water in front of him; he held it to his lips and tipped the glass back, expecting the sweet relief of refreshing liquid. Instead he was hit in the face with a small cylinder of ice. Beside him, Gray snickered and Riko looked utterly bewildered. Trying to look as 'normal' as possible, Lucy laughed loudly and patted Gray on the back with a little too much force,

"Ah, Gray! Always the prankster!" She pulled him closer and whispered angrily in his ear, "Don't do stuff like that in front of the other campers! They'll freak out!"

He jabbed a frozen cocktail sausage at her and whispered back, "It wasn't on purpose!"

"That's some trick!" Kiyoshi was smiling, blissfully unaware of what he'd just witnessed, "Could you show me how to do it?"

Gray's eyes flicked to Lucy for some form of help but, thankfully, he was saved by the camp leaders as they spoke up,

"Okay boys and girls," the brown-haired man was trying his best to talk loudly but the room was straining to listen, "Let us introduce ourselves! My name is Yamato Tenzo, I'm your team leader!"

The grey-haired man got to his feet and spoke with more vigour, even though his mouth was hidden by the dark mask, "And I'm Kakashi Hatake, his supervisor," he pointed to the other man with his thumb, causing Yamato to blush slightly. He composed himself and continued,

"We're going to do a small bonding exercise!"

"Do we have to…" Gareki mumbled under his breath.

"You're each going to team up with a partner and perform a trust exercise," Kakashi opened his arms wide, "Find someone you haven't spoken to yet and stand beside them!"

"This is ridiculous," Ciel Phantomhive crossed his arms over his shirt and had to physically force himself not to stamp his foot; he had been sent to this camp by her Majesty the Queen for a reason he didn't quite understand and had been told to 'fit in' as best as he could. That was why he was wearing the plain shirt and corduroy trousers and why Sebastian was in a low-necked top and chinos. He looked at his demonic butler and puffed his hair out of his eyes,

"Fine. Sebastian, go and find someone to do this ridiculous exercise with and I will do the same."

Sebastian bowed, "As you wish, my Lord." He scanned the crowd of youngsters within seconds and immediately chose the person he thought would most suit his curiosity, a young lad with dark hair and goggles on top of his head. He strode towards him with confidence and held out his hand for the other to shake,

"Greetings, my name is Sebastian."

Gareki looked up at the taller man, a little confused as to why he seemed to have plucked him out of the crowd, and shook his hand warily,

"Gareki."

Meanwhile most of the other people had found someone to pair with, although Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, along with Midorima and Takao, had been somewhat astounded that each other was indeed there in the same room as them. Everyone gathered in a loose circle around the team leaders who then proceeded to give the instructions,

"In pairs, you'll come into the centre of the circle and fall back into one another's arms, got it?" Kakashi gave a thumbs-up and pointed as Natsu and Hyuuga, "You two go first."

The first few pairs went swimmingly; Yogi and Rei managed to catch one another without hesitation, as well as Takao and Lucy (although Takao's cheeks remained a bright pink for the rest of the activity). Kiyoshi and Midorima found it slightly awkward but it was quickly over and Riko and Gray managed it without a hitch. Next Sebastian and Gareki stepped into the centre; Gareki fell first and received a clap from Yogi to which he responded with a harsh glare, and then Sebastian fell into his arms as graceful as a bird taking flight, although Gareki could have sworn that Sebastian stopped _before_ he was caught.

"We're next!" Nagisa grabbed Ciel's wrist and dragged him into the middle of the crowd. They were the smallest of the group by quite a way, Ciel being the shortest, but Nagisa was also the loudest. He stood back so that Ciel could fall into his arms, which he did after only a slight hesitation. Beside him, Gareki saw Sebastian flinch slightly as Ciel put his trust in the small blond boy and he wondered what type of relationship the man had with Ciel; they certainly seemed extremely close. The small boys swapped places and Nagisa closed his eyes before falling backwards, ready for Ciel's arms. Unfortunately Ciel had gotten bored with the frivolities and was already walking over to his butler when Nagisa began to fall.

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei's yell was too late, however, as Nagisa flopped to the floor like a falling tree. He would have cracked his head against the cold wooden floor if not for Kakashi's swift reactions; the older man skidded in and broke Nagisa's fall with his own larger body, heaving a sigh of relief as Nagisa landed on him instead of the floor.

"Whoa!" Nagisa's bright eyes widened as he got to his feet (with a little help from Rei), "That was close!"

Rei pushed up his glasses and strode over to Ciel, towering over the smaller boy, "What the hell?! Why didn't you catch him?!"

Before Ciel could respond, Sebastian was between him and the swimmer, glaring at Rei with malicious intent. Rei swallowed hard and stepped backwards a little, trying to get away from the eerie aura surrounding the dark-haired man. Sebastian smiled and bowed his head,

"The Young Ma- Err, _Ciel_ is tired. We shall return to the dormitory presently." And with that, Sebastian and Ciel exited the dining hall, leaving Rei seething in the centre of the room.

Nagisa tugged on Rei's sleeve and the taller man turned to face his blond companion,

"What?"

Nagisa smiled, "Thanks, Rei-chan!"

Rei's cheeks flushed and he adjusted his glasses once more, "It's nothing."

Kakashi got to his feet and cracked his neck before speaking to the group, "Well, now that you lot know each other a little more, I think we can call it a night. You'll be expected to be up bright and early tomorrow for the first activities so get some sleep!"

There was an audible sigh of relief as the youngsters left Kakashi and Yamato to clean up the mess they'd left in their wake.

Once back inside the dormitory, everyone seemed to be a little more relaxed with one another; Nagisa and Yogi were chatting about something frivolous, Riko and Lucy were comparing bras, Hyuuga and Rei were trying on each other's glasses and there was a calm atmosphere surrounding the room.

Ciel was just climbing into his bottom bunk (he'd insisted on having a whole set to himself), ready to read before sleeping, when something in the bunk-bed above him moved. It seemed as though someone was rolling over in their sleep, shifting their weight, and by the looks of it, they were _very_ heavy. Ciel leaned his head out of his bunk just in time to have a large hand smack him in the face.

"What in the-" Ciel grabbed the arm that was now dangling from the top bunk and yanked on it as hard as he could. Nothing. It didn't budge one bit and it seemed that whoever it belonged to was still in a deep sleep above him. He got to his knees and pulled as hard as he could, determined not to have to call for help from the demon for once. It was futile, however, and so Ciel climbed out of his bunk and ascended the ladder to the top bunk so that he could come face to face with whatever buffoon was sleeping there.

The 'buffoon' was a monster of a man; his long arms and legs dangled over the edges of the bed so far that it seemed almost pointless for him to be using it at all, he would have been far more comfortable on the floor. He stirred in his sleep and one of his huge arms knocked Ciel out of the way, off the ladder. Luckily Sebastian was there to catch him mid-flight,

"Whatever are you doing, Young Master?"

Ciel shrugged himself out of the demon's grasp and pointed to the top bunk, "Someone is sleeping in my bed!"

The butler grinned, showing sharp teeth, and leaned a little closer to his master, "Should I take care of it, Baby Bear?" He heard Ciel's teeth grinding as the young boy nodded firmly, "Very well."

Midorima watched as the tall, dark-haired man accompanying the small boy stepped onto the first rung of the ladder leading to the top bunk of Ciel's bed. Sebastian grabbed whoever's arm it was that was sleeping up there and picked them up by it, seemingly un-phased by their weight and bulk. A choked 'ah' escaped Midorima's throat as Sebastian heaved the sleeping beauty out of the bed and onto the floor, where the man stood, towering over the butler.

"Murasakibara!" Midorima half-screamed.

The extremely tired, extremely _tall_ Murasakibara rubbed his eyes and blinked lazily down at Sebastian,

"Hmm? Is it morning?"

By this time, Kiyoshi and the other basketball players had also realised who was now in their presence and Hyuuga looked like he might internally combust at any moment. The purple-haired giant turned to face the group and his eyes finally focused,

"Ah, more people arrived!"

"State your business here!"

"Hmm?" Murasakibara looked around, confused as to where the voice had come from.

"Oi!" Ciel poked the basketball player in the leg, finally gaining his attention, and the tall man leant down to look at him,

"Chibi…"

Ciel almost exploded, his fists tight at his sides, but before he could retaliate he was being picked off the ground, high into the air.

"You smell of candy…" Murasakibara smirked as he stared into Ciel's eyes, finally level with them as he held the small boy in his grasp.

Ciel turned to look for his butler but Sebastian was suddenly nowhere to be seen. He cursed him silently and turned back to the purple giant,

"Put me down at once you oaf!"

"Murasakibara," Midorima had made his way to his old team mate and was holding out his arms for the boy, like a tired mother, "Give me the boy."

Mura-kun was so shocked to see Midorima that he instantly forgot about Ciel and dropped him to the ground with a small thud. The shortest camper brushed himself down and was about to physically attack Murasakibara when Sebastian scooped him up and led him away from the group. He didn't want to gain any more attention than they already had.

"May I remind you, Young Master, that we are on a _secret_ mission from Her Majesty?" the demon's crimson eyes glistened in the darkened corner of the dormitory, "We must remain a part of the group if we are to succeed."

Ciel pouted but nodded firmly, "I know. I'm not a fool."

The rest of the evening continued smoothly; most of the campers went to bed quite early, exhausted from travelling and being social for so long. Sebastian Michaelis, however, remained awake in the corner of the room, coiled like a starving fox, eyes fixated on a certain sleeping blond…


End file.
